


All That I Wanted (上)

by RoastGoose



Series: All That I Wanted [1]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoastGoose/pseuds/RoastGoose
Summary: 各种预警，看完再跳互攻骨科强制爱oe严重ooc焉嘉病娇偏执狂人设 请配合bad guy造型自行脑补
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/夏之光
Series: All That I Wanted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551028
Kudos: 1





	All That I Wanted (上)

**Author's Note:**

> 各种预警，看完再跳  
> 互攻  
> 骨科  
> 强制爱  
> oe  
> 严重ooc  
> 焉嘉病娇偏执狂人设 请配合bad guy造型自行脑补

1.

焉栩嘉顶着一头十分扎眼的浅色金发出了机场，老远就看见母亲朝他挥手。他摘下墨镜抱了母亲一下，瞟了眼周围，除了等在一边的司机，再没别人接机了。

母亲一上车就拉着他的手问，冷不冷，饿不饿，坐这么久的飞机累了吧。一面说他高了，也瘦了，是个大小伙子了，一面又在埋怨，毕业了也不回来，快六年了，一走就再没回过国。

焉栩嘉一直都耐心应着母亲的话，直到听到那句六年了，手指不由自主地缩了一下。

他借着喝水，不着痕迹地把手抽了回来。仰头咽下保温杯里已经没有温度的水，喉头有些发紧。

“之光呢？”焉栩嘉问。

母亲看着他，责怪又无奈：“是哥哥。”

焉栩嘉盖好保温杯盖，密封圈和金属螺纹的摩擦声在隔音良好的轿车中听着十分刺耳。

他倔强地没有改口，却也没有再重复一次哥哥的名字去刺激母亲。比起六年前那个冲动莽撞的孩子，或许他是真的长大了。

最终是母亲败下阵来，叹了口气，说道：“小光有应酬，来不及赶过来接你。”

“明天就订婚了，今晚还有应酬？”焉栩嘉追问。

“嘉嘉”，母亲抓住他的手，用力捏了捏，“长大了，要懂事。”

焉栩嘉看向窗外，机场高速边的反光路牌晃得他眼酸。荧光漆写出硕大的“出口”二字，仿佛在讽刺他满心不甘，找不到宣泄的出口。

“我住酒店，不回家了。”不是商量的口气。焉栩嘉戴回墨镜，靠在后座上闭上了眼睛。

母亲张口想劝，被焉栩嘉一句话堵了回去。

“不是要我懂事？不见他不是才最懂事？”

2.

焉栩嘉从赵磊手里接过请帖，翻开来看了看，目光停在了订婚仪式地点上。  
夏家在城郊的葡萄酒庄，焉栩嘉再熟悉不过的地方。

记忆中浮现出两个少年在葡萄架下追逐的身影。弟弟跑在前面，随手揪下颗葡萄衔在嘴里，快被追到的时候突然转身抱住了哥哥。  
圆润剔透的青葡萄渡入哥哥口中，果肉在唇舌厮磨中被碾碎，清甜的汁水浸润在舌尖，带着葡萄皮淡淡的涩味。  
是少年人最澄澈的情愫。

“嘉嘉好甜。”  
他听到哥哥的声音在耳边响起，低低柔柔的，像温热的甜牛奶……

“嘉哥，没事吧？”

焉栩嘉猛地回神，拍开了赵磊在他眼前晃着的手。

“怎么盯着张请柬也能发上呆？不会是出国太久不认识汉字了吧？哪个不认识？磊哥给你翻译。”

“你嘉哥中文好着呢。”焉栩嘉把请柬扔还给赵磊，靠在床头给自己盖上了被子，“睡了，你跪安吧。明天出发前叫我。”

赵磊瞪着他看了两秒，走过去一把掀了他的被子：“大半夜叫我来酒店陪你，说的真好听啊，几年没见要跟我秉烛夜谈。结果我刚来你要睡了？你溜我呢？”

焉栩嘉揉揉眼睛，装作十分勉为其难的样子，坐起来腾了半张床给赵磊。

“谈谈谈，过来谈。”

“行啊”，赵磊不客气地脱鞋坐上床，“那就谈谈你吧。这些年过得好吗？”  
听上去再不是玩笑的语气。

焉栩嘉没想到赵磊能转眼间严肃，一时不知该怎么应对这个除父母之外唯一的知情人。继续插科打诨混过去吗？还是坦然些，给自己积郁了六年的爱恨都找一个出口？

3.

到家已经是凌晨，夏之光悄无声息地上了楼，在焉栩嘉房门外停留了许久，悬着的手最终也没能敲下去。

房间的主人很久没回来过了。只有他，偶尔夜深人静时忍不住偷偷推开房门，一个人站着出一会神。  
弟弟离开太久了，房间里早没了他的气息，只有家政阿姨定时替换的空气清新剂，年复一年地散发着熟悉却没有温度的清香。展示柜里各式各样的手办和模型热闹地挤在一起，飘窗边懒人沙发却规整如新。  
太空了。  
身体里有个地方，太空了。

第二天的早餐桌上没见到焉栩嘉，夏之光随口问了一句：“嘉嘉还没起吗？”  
阿姨端来刚热好的牛奶，说：“小少爷没回来，说是自己住酒店去了。”

叉子上的溏心蛋滴了一滴蛋液到盘子里，黏糊糊的，有点难看。

夏之光嗯了一声，放下蛋喝了口牛奶。烫，他皱着眉强行咽了下去，什么都没说。

4.

这些年过得好吗？  
好啊。逍遥快活，为所欲为。

在赵磊面前可信度为零的谎言，焉栩嘉很知趣地咽回去没说。

“你哥反正过得不错”，赵磊没等焉栩嘉答话，自顾自说了下去。焉栩嘉这个人一向别扭，想知道的永远不会主动问。  
“逍遥快活，为所欲为。”

焉栩嘉抬眼看向赵磊。好兄弟，有默契。一把刀插得正中红心。

“你信吗？”赵磊看着焉栩嘉的表情，笑了。

“你是不是想打架？”焉栩嘉瞪他。

“打不过打不过。你们家每次打架一上上俩，我可打不过。”

5.

焉栩嘉初中的时候经常打架。

起初是因为一个小误会。  
夏焉联姻，生了两个儿子，姓氏各随父母。再简单不过的事，可一落到这些望族头上，就总免不了被编排出些不一样的味道。  
于是当焉栩嘉入学第一天就在洗手间听到“都不姓夏，谁知道是不是夏家的种”时，便没想着要收收脾气，一脚一个踹了过去。

一对二，对面又都是高中部的，自然是没打过。

但对面其实也没讨到多少便宜。  
夏家这样的家庭，要防的事太多。孩子都是从小请专人来家里教防身术的。防偷拍防跟踪防绑架，防这个世界上一切想得到想不到的恶意。  
焉栩嘉打输了，实在是因为年纪太小，体型差过于明显。其实一对一未必就会输。

夏之光是从赵磊那听说他弟弟第一天来学校就打人的事的。  
赵磊去老师办公室领初三摸底测卷子，正撞上楼道里教导主任逮着两个脸上挂彩的在审。字里行间捕捉到“焉栩嘉”三个关键字，便赶紧跑回来告诉他死党同桌。

夏之光冲进焉栩嘉他们班的时候，上课铃已经打了。他没管讲台上老师的连连喝止，冷着脸把焉栩嘉拎出了教室，一路拽到洗手间推进小隔间里，才顾得上仔细看他弟一眼。  
脸上倒是没伤。他不由分说扯开焉栩嘉的校服拉链，掀开了里面的短袖T恤。

“哥你干嘛？”  
焉栩嘉挣扎着要躲，被夏之光一只手箍住了腰。

“别乱动，我看看伤哪了”，右边肋骨下面青了一块，夏之光看着有点心疼，小心按了按，“这样按疼吗？哪种疼，皮还是骨头？”

焉栩嘉疼得倒吸一口冷气：“疼疼疼！哥别按了！”

夏之光没敢再碰，给他把衣服整理好，拉着就出了门。  
“去医院。”

自然都是皮外伤，没什么大事。打不过的时候怎样保护自己降低伤害也都是学过的。只是毕竟没什么实战经验。教练教的都是怎样攻击要害，增加求生机会。没说过打同学跟打歹徒可不一样。  
打同学不能打脸，会留下证据被教导主任抓。  
很显然对方比他有经验。

“你傻不傻？”夏之光骂他，“打不过不会跑吗？”

“那多丢人啊？”焉栩嘉撅着嘴瞪他哥。

“以后有事别自己一个人往上冲。你有哥哥，哥哥会保护你的。”

焉栩嘉看着他哥，点了点头。

6.

初三要加一节晚自习。  
焉栩嘉放了学一般会溜到他哥教室，窝在最后一排写作业或者玩手机，然后跟他哥一起回家。

今天上课铃打了有一会了，夏之光回头看了看，焉栩嘉还没过来。他偷偷拿出手机打算问问焉栩嘉在哪，按亮屏幕的瞬间，焉栩嘉的信息很默契地进来了。

“实验楼天台”  
五个字，没有标点。

夏之光迅速回了一条：  
“几个？”

“没问，估计三四个吧。”

夏之光有点无奈地叹了口气，拍了拍赵磊，示意他帮自己打掩护。

“又来？”赵磊诧异地看着他，“这个月第三次了吧？你家小跟屁虫怎么回事，暴力倾向啊？”

“别这么说嘉嘉”，夏之光糊了赵磊一把，“被高中部那几个盯上了，没办法。”

“那你就这么陪他疯啊？没完没了的？叫你爸保镖来收拾了不行吗？”赵磊拽着他语速飞快地小声说道。

夏之光摇了摇头：“那样我爸会知道的。嘉嘉不愿意让爸妈知道。”

“别扭小孩。”赵磊嘀咕了一句。

“走了。”夏之光拍了他一下，从后门溜了出去。用不着多嘱咐什么，赵磊应付这些早驾轻就熟。

7\. 

其实头两个月之后，焉栩嘉就不怎么跟人打架了。

夏之光听过学校里那些毫无根据的恶言恶语，也就一向纵着弟弟，有气就出，不能受了委屈。  
反正有他在，焉栩嘉就是有横着走的资本。

发现事情不对是在夏之光高二那年。

晚自习上，夏之光久违地收到一条没有标点符号的地址。急急忙忙赶到学校后门外的小巷子时，眼前的场景让他有点懵。

焉栩嘉把一个男生逼在墙角，一下一下冲他挥着拳头。旁边还站着个女生，哭喊着想拉他又不敢靠近。

夏之光赶紧抱住焉栩嘉把他拖开：“嘉嘉冷静！不能这么打，会出事的！”

焉栩嘉猩红着眼在他怀里挣扎了几下，像是感觉到了身后的人是他哥，忽然回过身来抱住了他。

“好了嘉嘉，哥哥在，没事了。”夏之光搂紧了怀里的人，一下下摸着他的头发安抚。

“你弟神经病吧？有空去治治脑子，别放出来到处咬人！”男生像是缓过了一口气，指着焉栩嘉骂了起来。

“没被打够是吧？”夏之光松开焉栩嘉，转向一边口出不逊的男生，“嘴给我放干净点！”

“学长，你弟弟真的有点奇怪。你还是好好跟他谈谈吧。”一边的女生也开了口。

夏之光向她看过去，这才认出是前两天刚跟自己告白过的女生。告白的时候赵磊也在，这几天没少调侃他。想来他跟赵磊为这事斗嘴的时候，焉栩嘉都听到了。

“上次跟学长……告白……之后……”  
女生有些不好意思，声音小得几乎听不见。

夏之光却感觉到靠在他身上的焉栩嘉明显身体一紧，忍不住看向他。

“……这几天我经常收到奇怪的小纸条”，天色暗，女生没注意到他们之间细微的小动作，接着说道，“内容都差不多，说学长不可能喜欢我，让我离学长远一点。我有点害怕，就让班长帮我留意一下是谁放的，结果就抓到你弟弟了。他不搭理人，我们就一路跟着他跟到这了。我们根本没怎么他，班长就说了一句'夏之光是你哥又不是你男朋友'，你弟弟就突然动手打人了。”

“嘉嘉？”夏之光询问地看向焉栩嘉，“她说的是真的吗？”

“我没骗人”，女生有些着急地解释道，“真的是你弟弟莫名其妙就先……”

“我在问我弟弟。”夏之光打断她，目光却一直停留在焉栩嘉脸上，说话时用力握着他的手，“嘉嘉？”

焉栩嘉低着头，半天也没说一个字。

夏之光没办法，让女生先送她同学去附近社区医院，正要留电话好商量后续赔偿，焉栩嘉一把拉住了他。

“不许留电话。”

夏之光无奈，拨开他按住自己的手：“嘉嘉别闹。”

“不许你给她留电话”，焉栩嘉又重复了一遍，更紧得攥住了他的手。

“人是我打的，留我电话。”

8.

“他们走了，就剩我们俩了”，夏之光握着弟弟的肩，看着他的眼睛低声问着，“为什么打人？愿意说说了吗？”

焉栩嘉抬起头，已经开始抽条的少年就快要跟哥哥一样高了。他看着夏之光，眼底布着几根血丝，低着头看人的样子竟携着几分森冷。

“不要喜欢别人。”  
焉栩嘉说。

“不喜欢。我根本就不认识她。”

“不许你喜欢别人。”  
“谁都不行。”

焉栩嘉说这话的时候，眼底晃过丝血色，一闪即逝。  
恍惚间，夏之光想一定是自己看错了。

9.

葡萄成熟的季节刚过，葡萄园里只剩下一排排葱绿的藤蔓。  
葡萄架是天然的凉棚，脚下的泥土变成了不久前专门移植过来的草坪。

夏之光站在城堡般的主楼阶梯上，臂弯里挽着他的未婚妻。司仪在说什么他一句都没听清，此刻全部的注意力都落在了人群最远处那个浅金发色的少年身上。

仪式已经开始了。焉栩嘉没有坐到最前面的男方家属席。母亲一遍遍拨着他的电话，他看都没看，在口袋里按下了静音。

“嘉哥，快坐下！”赵磊在一边用力拉着焉栩嘉，“别冲动，别惹事！你昨晚答应好的！”

是吗？他答应过吗？  
或许吧。

可是答应过就一定要兑现吗？  
夏之光也答应过他很多事，他现在又在做什么呢？

“之光真的不喜欢她吗？”  
焉栩嘉问道。并没有压低声音，惹得几位前排宾客都忍不住回了头。

赵磊真后悔出门时没封上他的嘴：“回头再说行吗？你先坐下吧祖宗，算我求你了！”

焉栩嘉站在那直勾勾地盯着夏之光，目光滚烫，连台上的司仪都忍不住多看了他两眼。已经有曾经相熟的人认出了他是夏家的小儿子，越来越多的人回过头来看他。

“焉栩嘉！你想害死你哥吗！”赵磊压低声音吼了一句。

焉栩嘉像是突然回了神，有些迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，终于被赵磊拉着坐了下来。

“吓死你磊哥了……”赵磊总算松了口气，额头都渗出冷汗了。

10.

仪式结束，party时间。音乐响起，准新人跳了开场第一支舞。  
赵磊一直有些担心焉栩嘉的状态，生怕他一个想不开上演订婚现场带亲哥私奔的狗血戏码。  
好在他只是刚进场的时候不太对劲，很快就恢复了正常。甚至他哥搂着准嫂子跳舞的时候只看了两眼便没了兴趣，低头专心吃起了服务生新端上来的小饼干。

“磊哥，去敬酒吗？”焉栩嘉问道，回头却没看见赵磊。目光往远处扫了扫，见赵磊正被几个高中同学拉着说话，便抚了抚衣服前襟，自己端着酒杯朝夏之光走了过去。


End file.
